blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 56
is the 56th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle Silva is outside gathering herbs when Fanzell Kruger approaches her naked. Noelle freaks out thinking that he is a pervert and sends water flying at him. Noelle runs back to the Black Bull base and Fanzell is apprehended by the squad. They are ready to turn him over to Magic Knight Headquarters when Asta arrives. He recognizes Fanzell and the gang releases him with their apologies. Asta asks Fanzell what he is doing here. Fanzell tells Noelle that he is pretty sure that the wand she is using was created by his fiancée. Noelle says that the person who gave it to her was named Code and Fanzell says that her full name is Dominate Code. He asks where she got it and she tells him the black market in the capital city. He starts to break down and Asta is excited because he will be reunited with Domina finally. Fanzell thanks Noelle profusely and Vanessa Enoteca tells Fanzell that she can lead him to the market. Yami Sukehiro tells Finral Roulacase to use his magic to take them where they need to go. Asta and Fanzell are saying goodbye again when suddenly the base comes under attack. Mariella and Galleo watch from a distance. Galleo instructs his squads to move closer. Mariella asks Galleo to use his Spatial Magic to get her closer. Galleo instructs the squads to attack but before they do a water barrier erupts around the Black Squad base. Fanzell jumps out from within with Luck Voltia and Magna Swing on his tail. Luck and Magna attack the Diamond Kingdom assassins and bring them down. Gauche Adlai goes after Galleo and hits him with his Mirror Magic. Yami joins in on the fight and tells the others to leave some of the assassins for him. Fanzell sneaks up on Galleo and puts him in a headlock. Galleo tells him that he cannot hurt him because they have a hostage: Domina. Fanzell tells him that some of his teammates have already left to go find Domina. Galleo asks who he is and Fanzell transforms into Grey. Meanwhile, Fanzell reunites with Domina. Domina punches him and yells at him for taking so long in finding her before she embraces him. Domina thanks Noelle for leading Fanzell in the right direction. She also recognizes Asta and Asta asks how she knows him when Mariella appears. Fanzell jumps in front of Domina but Mariella says that she is not going to attack them. She used them to take care of the squads that Galleo was leading. While they were fighting, she headed to the black market to tell Domina about how Fanzell was coming. She hands them a map with an escape route mapped out for them to use. Asta asks why she is helping them. She tells them that this is her revenge against the organization. She would enact her plan then present herself to Clover Kingdom Magic Knights so that she would not be on the run like Fanzell and Domina. Fanzell asks if she is sure her plan will work and Mariella says that she is content with accepting anything other than death. She asks Asta if he remembers telling Fanzell to find a reason to live for himself. Asta says yes. Mariella says that those words really resonated with her and that the punishment she will receive from all of this will allow her to restart and atone for everything that she has done. Suddenly, Galleo appears. Mariella tells everyone to run just as Galleo uses his magic on them. Fanzell and Asta jump in front of Mariella and the three of them are transported into Galleo's Unopening Red Room, where he creates Crevice Men to attack. Mariella asks Asta why he jumped in front of her. Asta says that when there is someone in need he can help them out as much as he wants. He and Fanzell begin to attack the magic soldiers. Back at Black Bull's base, Yami calls Magic Knight Headquarters and tells them to come pick up the assassins that they captured. Gauche cannot believe that Fanzell had that many people after him. Yami suddenly remembers that he met Fanzell once before during a battle against the Diamond Kingdom. He realizes that Fanzell must have defected and was being pursued because of that. Yami tells Gauche not to tell anyone that they aided a fugitive. Later, Fanzell and Domina say goodbye to Asta and the gang. They have decided to take Mariella with them. Noelle tells her that she needs to realize that when other people care about her her problems become their problems too. So she has to think about that. Asta tells them to get going and for Fanzell to make Domina happy. Asta and Fanzell say goodbye but not before Fanzell asks to borrow some money. In the present, Finral and Noelle have gone to visit Fanzell in search of a way to heal Asta's arms. Domina mentions the Witches' Forest. Meanwhile, Vanessa has arrived at the entrance to the Witches' Forest. She demands to be let in and the gates open and swallow her. Magic and Spells used References Navigation